


I Think You're Just Like Heaven

by queerhazeleyes



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Twincest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/pseuds/queerhazeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Harry Potter drabbles prompted on Tumblr</p><p>Chapter 1: Capernoited - slightly intoxicated or tipsy, Remus/Sirius</p><p>Chapter 2: Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move, Fred/George</p><p>Chapter 3: Baisemain - A kiss on the hand, Dean/Seamus</p><p>Chapter 4: "Shit, are you bleeding?" - Harry/Ron/Hermione, clubbing</p><p>Chapter 5: Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy, James+Sirius+Remus</p><p>Each chapter is a stand-alone, and more will likely be added in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capernoited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capernoited - slightly intoxicated or tipsy
> 
> "Reeemus," whined Sirius. "You’re not drinking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/84182179116/capernoited-remus-and-sirius-puppy-love)

"Reeemus," whined Sirius. "You’re not drinking."

Remus raised one eyebrow at Sirius and gave him an indulgent smile. “I think you’re drunk enough for the both of us,” he said. Remus had been drinking - in fact, he’d had more to drink than Sirius had, but he had a higher tolerance than his lover. Sirius refused to believe that, and maintained that Remus was vanishing most of his drinks instead of actually drinking them. 

"Reeeemus," Sirius said again. He inched closer on their couch, a somewhat ratty thrift store find, eyes wide and fixed on Remus’s. One hand stole under the hem of Remus’s jumper to dance warm fingertips across his hipbone; Remus’s breath hitched. "Remus, have I told you you have the most fantastic eyes?"

Remus’s lips parted on a breath. “You don’t have to use lines on me anymore, Padfoot.” He meant to be firm, but it came out as fond and weak with want. 

"Wasn’t a line, Moony." Sirius’s face was flushed from firewhiskey and Remus, but now that he wasn’t cajoling, his words were distinct and unslurred. "I love you."

"I love you." As Sirius’s hand slid around to Remus’s back under the jumper, Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius gently.


	2. Mamihlapinatapei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move
> 
> "Dinner at the Burrow was always a loud, boisterous affair, and never more so than when all the Weasleys were in attendance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/84207199416/anyone-in-harry-potter-except-remus-sirus-annnnd)
> 
> No actual incest occurs, but I figured I'd tag it just to be safe.

Dinner at the Burrow was always a loud, boisterous affair, and never more so than when all the Weasleys were in attendance. As he passed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Charlie, home for Molly’s birthday, Fred’s gaze lingered on his twin sitting across the table. George was stealing the last roll from under Ron’s nose; their youngest brother was distracted arguing with Ginny. George moved to set the roll on his own plate, but caught Fred’s eye first. With a grin, he tore it in two and tossed one half at his twin. Fred caught it easily and returned George’s grin.

Tonight Charlie would retire to a cot in Ron’s room, Bill to the extra bed in Percy’s. Fred and George had their room to themselves, and when the household went to bed they would shove their beds together as usual to hold one another as they slept. They never did more than hold each other, though Fred knew George wanted to just as much as he did. Even in the dark of the night, the shadow of the outside world fell heavily across them.


	3. Baisemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baisemain - A kiss on the hand
> 
> "I wasn’t even touching her," Dean groaned into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/85394557166/baisemain-harry-potter)

"I wasn’t even touching her," Dean groaned into his pillow. "I wasn’t!"

"I know," Seamus said again. They’d been rehashing Dean’s breakup with Ginny in their dormitory for the last hour, though the last ten minutes Dean seemed to be running out of steam because he just kept repeating himself. "Dean, things had been going this way for a while, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dean rolled into a sitting position and rubbed at his face. "It just… it sucks."

"Yeah, it does." Seamus was perched on the edge of Dean’s bed, and now that Dean wasn’t face-down in his pillow their knees were inches apart. "But you’ll get through it, I promise." After a moment’s hesitation, Seamus reached out to grab the other boy’s hand, raised it to his lips and pressed a light kiss to Dean’s fingers. "I’ll help you," he added breathlessly, eyes searching for a reaction.

Dean smiled slowly. “I couldn’t do it without you,” he replied.


	4. "Shit, are you bleeding?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shit, are you bleeding?" Harry/Ron/Hermione
> 
> " "There you are," Ron said, shouting a little to be heard over the club’s music."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/95413430681/shit-are-you-bleeding-harry-ron-hermione-d)

"There you are," Ron said, shouting a little to be heard over the club’s music. He was red-faced and panting, a drink in each hand and a bottle of water cradled in his elbow. "Here," he said, handing a beer to Harry and the water to Hermione. "Took an age to get the bartender’s attention, then I couldn’t find you—shit, are you bleeding?!”

Hermione quickly shook her head at Ron’s horrified expression, though a hand flew guiltily to cover her lips. Beside her, Harry opened his mouth to speak, reconsidered when the thrum of bass pounded loudly from the speakers, and dragged Ron and Hermione into a small hallway where they were shielded from the worst of the noise (if not the crowd). 

"I’m fine, Ron," Hermione said, daubing gently at her lip where it was split and still bleeding sluggishly. "He meant to hit Harry and caught me with his elbow."

"What? Harry—”

"Not my fault!" he insisted, taking a pull of his beer. "He was hassling Hermione, I told him to bugger off, and he took a swing at me."

Ron frowned at the pair of them, who smiled sheepishly back and sipped their drinks. “You’re both okay?” They nodded. “Alright. Where is the fucker? I wanna punch his face in.”

"The bouncer already kicked him out," Hermione said severely. She twisted the cap closed on her bottle and went on her toes to gently kiss first Ron, then Harry. "Come on, I want to dance more!" she insisted, grabbing both boys by their waistbands and dragging them back through the press of bodies to the dance floor.


	5. Capernoited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy, James+Sirius+Remus
> 
> Remus woke at the sound of the door to the seventh-year dorm closing, a noise accompanied by shuffling footsteps and a great deal of giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/101563271646/capernoited-sirus-james-lupin-doesnt-have-to-be)

Remus woke at the sound of the door to the seventh-year dorm closing, a noise accompanied by shuffling footsteps and a great deal of giggling. With a yawn, he sat up and pushed back the curtains on his four poster. Just inside the door, illuminated by the moonlight from the window (four more days until it was full, Remus recalled in the back of his mind, but brighter than usual from reflecting off the snow outside) were James and Sirius, clinging to each other and giggling. It seemed they were the only thing keeping each other upright.

“Eyyy, Moony!” whispered Sirius—or, he was attempting to whisper, but it came out slightly louder than his usual speaking voice. James shushed him loudly, glancing at Peter’s bed. He didn’t need to worry about waking him; unlike Remus, who was the lightest sleeper of them all, Peter could (and had) sleep through pretty much anything.

“Padfoot, Prongs,” Remus responded with a wry grin. “Had a good night?”

“Smashing, old pal, absolutely smashing,” said James. He took a couple halting steps towards his bed and tripped over a pile of Peter’s laundry. Remus lurched across the room just in time to catch James before he brained himself on the edge of his trunk or faceplanted onto the stone floor.

“You two are drunk,” Remus laughed. Apparently the giggling was contagious. “What, you go down to Hogsmeade and didn’t invite me? Bad manners, Prongs. Friends are supposed to share.”

“Aha!” Sirius said, groping his way towards the pair with one hand on the wall while his other hand dug in his robes. Expression triumphant in the dim light, he pulled out a mostly-full bottle of Firewhiskey and offered it to Remus. The werewolf took it before lowering James to sit on the carpet and had a long sip.

“Merlin, that burns,” Remus said with a grimace, and took another drink. James giggled and reached for the bottle but Remus held it out of his reach. “Nuh uh; you and Padfoot have a head start on me. I need a chance to catch up.” Sirius giggled as well and clumsily found a spot on the floor beside Remus and James, and when he held out his hand for the bottle after Remus’s next sip, it was handed over without reluctance. Christmas holidays would begin soon, though they all had tests before then—not tomorrow, at any rate. They could drink to terrible excess tonight if they chose, and suffer through tomorrow’s hangover in peace.


End file.
